


Armor Free

by Serendipity00



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem about Alphonse





	Armor Free

Alphonse is so sweet and gentle

His soul being bonded to the suit was fundamental

For if he were to survive another day  
In the armor he was to stay

  
But do not worry everything was alright in the end  
Because he was saved by his brother, his best friend  
Now he can use his sense of touch  
Within this time he has grown so much

  
Decides to go and see what the East has to offer him  
This decision not made on a whim  
He now has so much to live for  
A whole life ahead for him to explore


End file.
